Een bepaalde dag in het jaar
by Leoloco
Summary: Murdock wil met rust gelaten worden vandaag. Waarom? En waarom eigenlijk ook niet? ALSO TRANSLATED IN ENGLISH!


**Een bepaalde dag van het jaar**

Murdock zat op de rand van zijn bed. Waarom juist vandaag? Dacht hij, terwijl hij z'n hoofd in z'n handen legde. Waarom? Van alle dagen elke keer juist deze. De ergste dag van het jaar.

Face had net gebeld dat hij eraan kwam om hem mee te nemen. Ze had weer eens een missie.

Op zich vond Murdock dat prima, hoewel hij het erg naar zijn zin had in de VA had hij ook de behoefte om eens naar buiten te gaan en bij zijn vrienden te kunnen zijn. Het gevoel dat hij een nut had, dat was iets wat Murdock echt nodig bleek te hebben. Op een missie was hij belangrijk. Ze konden niet zonder hem.

Natuurlijk wist hij wel dat ze wel eens een missie zonder hem deden, maar dat waren nooit echt belangrijke dingen. Dat waren kleine opdrachtjes in Los Angelos zelf. Maar zodra ze ergens heen moesten was Murdock er altijd bij. Murdock hield van deze missies, ze vervulden verschillende doelen tegelijk. Ze zorgden ervoor dat hij een uitlaatklep had en dat hij niet vergat dat er nog een wereld buiten de VA was.

Maar waarom nou net vandaag? Natuurlijk wisten ze niet dat vandaag juist geen goede dag was, maar toch. Hij wilde nu gewoon op zijn bed liggen, helemaal alleen zijn. Hij wilde gewoon na kunnen denken en verder niemand zien. Niet de verpleegsters, niet dr. Richter, maar ook niet iemand van het team. Hij wilde gewoon met rust gelaten worden vandaag. Hij wilde de dag gebruiken om in alle rust aan Mai te denken.

Hij zag haar gezichtje nog voor zich, een mooi licht gezichtje met donkere ogen.

Hij had haar ontmoet in Vietnam in het dorpje naast de basis. Ze woonde daar met haar moeder in een klein hutje en speelde daar met de lege blikjes die de soldaten in de straat achter lieten. Murdock had haar al een paar keer gezien en met haar moeder gepraat.

Ze hadden heel weinig geld, dus maakte Murdock er een gewoonte van om elke week even langs te gaan met wat eten en wat geld. Elke keer werd hij met open armen ontvangen en als een koning binnengehaald.

De eerste keren zat Mai nog steeds in een hoekje en verschuilde zij zich achter haar moeder. Maar later kwam Mai steeds wat dichter bij om de blanke man in hun huisje te bekijken.

Op een dag nam Murdock een popje voor haar mee die hij via Face ergens had kunnen regelen. Toen hij binnenkwam met de gebruikelijke geschenken werd hij zoals gewoonlijk gevraagd om op de enige stoel in het huisje plaats te nemen. Het was nauwelijks een stoel te noemen, ooit was het een kistje geweest waar granaten in vervoerd waren.

Mai kroop naar Murdock toe om hem eens van wat dichter bij te bekijken, en toen haalde Murdock uit z'n zak het poppetje. Toen hij het aan haar gaf werden haar ogen heel groot en ze keek meteen naar haar moeder om haar de nieuwe schat te laten zien. Haar moeder kreeg tranen in haar ogen en keek Murdock heel dankbaar aan. Vanaf nu was hij geen koning meer in het huisje, hij werd nu ontvangen als een god.

Nog steeds kwam Murdock elke week even langs, en elke week stond Mai hem al op te wachten. Wanneer hij de hoek om kwam rende ze op hem af en samen liepen ze dan naar het huisje.

Maar op een dag stond Mai hem niet op te wachten. Murdock voelde meteen dat er iets niet pluis was.

Hij liep snel naar het huisje toe. Toen hij het huisje in zicht had werden zijn vermoedens bevestigd.

Voor de deur stond een MP te wachten. Murdock rende naar het huisje toe.

'Wat is er? Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg hij aan de MP. 'Deze mensen hebben helemaal niets gedaan!'

De MP keek Murdock aan en zei:'U heeft er niets mee te maken. Loopt u alstublieft meteen verder, deze zaak gaat u niet aan.'

Dat nam Murdock natuurlijk niet zomaar. Hij duwde de MP ruw opzij en schoot snel het huisje binnen. De MP kwam meten achter hem aan en greep hem in zijn nek. Hij voelde opeens een loop van een geweer in zijn rug gedrukt.

'Wat zei ik? Je hebt hier niets mee te maken!'.

Murdock keek om zich heen, wat gebeurde hier? Hij zag twee Amerikaanse officiers hem woedend aankijken. Mai zat samen met haar moeder ineengedoken op het matje bij de muur. Hij snapte niet wat er aan de hand was.

'Wat doet u hier? Wie bent u?' vroeg de man die nu tegenover Murdock stond. Murdock zag dat het een kolonel was.

'Ik ken deze mensen en wilde op bezoek gaan. Wat doet u hier?'

Murdock schrok op, de telefoon in z'n kamer ging over. Het duurde een paar seconden voor hij besefte waar het geluid vandaan kwam en toen liep hij naar de telefoon toe.

'Howlin' Mad hier!' Normaal nam hij op met een uitgebreide imitatie van een tekenfilmfiguur of een andere fantasie, maar nu was hij niet echt in de stemming om er meer van te maken.

'Murdock, Face hier,' antwoordde de andere kant van de lijn. 'Ik wilde even zeggen dat ik er aankom. Ik weet dat ik er al bijna had moeten zijn, maar het duurt even wat langer. Ik hoop dat je nog een kwartiertje kan wachten?'

'Dat is prima Face. Haast je niet.' En hij hing op.

Murdock kon met moeite zijn humeur verbergen. Hij wilde het liefst zeggen dat Face helemaal niet hoefde te komen, dat hij het liefst alleen wilde zijn vandaag. Maar hij wist dat hij dan alles zou moeten uitleggen en daar had hij al helemaal geen zin in.

Waarom hadden ze hem nou elke keer uitgerekend op deze dag nodig op een missie? De ergste dag van het jaar.

'Niet dat het u iets aangaat, maar deze mensen worden beschuldigd van diefstal. Er is verschillende malen voedsel gestolen op de basis, en andere goederen. Wij hebben een tip gekregen dat deze twee er mee te maken hebben, en dat zijn wij nu aan het onderzoeken.'

De kolonel wees naar de twee op het matje. 'En het ziet er niet best voor ze uit. We hebben de gestolen goederen hier in hun huis gevonden.'

'Maar, dat klopt!'zei Murdock. 'Ik heb het ze gegeven! Deze mensen hebben helemaal niets en ik heb ze hiermee willen helpen! Zij hebben niets gestolen, dat heb ik gedaan!' bracht Murdock uit.

Hij keek hulpeloos naar Mai en haar moeder. De kolonel scheen niet erg onder de indruk te zijn van zijn bekentenis.

'Kapitein, dat is erg nobel van u om de schuld op u te nemen, maar ik geloof er niets van. U zegt dat een Kapitein in het Amerikaanse leger zou stelen voor twee Vietnamese scharminkels? Dat zou toch heel erg dom zijn? Geen enkele Kapitein zou dit ooit in zijn hoofd halen, wetende wat er voor straf op stond. Nee, Kapitein, ik geloof er niets van.'

Murdock zag dat de kolonel liever twee Vietnamezen de dood in wou sturen, dan toe te willen geven dat één van zijn eigen mannen het gedaan had.

Mai en haar moeder keken bang naar de mannen. Ze verstonden niets van wat er gezegd was, maar hadden alleen gezien dat er steeds naar de gekregen etenswaren werd gewezen. Ze begrepen dat Murdock in de problemen was en begonnen in het Vietnamees tegen de kolonels zijn onschuld te verkondigen.

Deze raakte juist alleen maar geïrriteerd, omdat hij het niet kon verstaan en omdat hij allang zijn mening klaar had over wat er was gebeurd. De twee vrouwen hadden gestolen. Iets anders kon hij niet op de basis verkopen.

Murdock besefte dat Mai en haar moeder nu in gevaar waren. Maar op dat moment gaf de kolonel aan de MP het teken dat het tijd was dat Murdock naar buiten geëscorteerd zou worden. Meteen voelde Murdock weer de loop in zn rug gedrukt, en werd hardhandig naar buiten geduwd. Hoe hij ook tegenwerkte, hij kon niet meer naar binnen.

Het voelde alsof hij de kleine Mai en haar moeder in de steek had gelaten, maar hij kon niets doen.

Opeens hoorde hij een schot van een geweer, gevolgd door hysterisch geschreeuw.

Oh God! Murdock zakte op de grond, nog steeds met een geweer op hem gericht.

De kolonel en zijn assistent kwamen naar buiten en liepen zonder een woord te zeggen langs hem heen. De MP draaide zich om en liep met hen mee.

Murdock bleef alleen achter. In het huisje werd nog steeds hartverscheurend gehuild. Hij durfde niet naar binnen te gaan, bang voor wat hij aan zou treffen.

Hij verzamelde zijn moed en krachten en liep heel langzaam naar de deur. Hij keek naar binnen en zag wat hij gevreesd had.

Het lichaampje van Mai lag er levenloos bij in de armen van haar moeder. Op de grond lag overal bloed en Murdock wist niet waar hij moest kijken.

Hij liep naar de vrouw toe, wilde haar aanraken. Maar toen hij dichterbij kwam, keek ze opeens heel fel op. Boos schreeuwde ze naar hem dat hij niet dichterbij moest komen.

Meteen stond Murdock stil. Hij bleef stokstijf staan, en voor een paar seconden kon hij zich niet meer verroeren. Het besef maakte zich van hem meester. Híj was de oorzaak hiervan. Dit was zijn schuld. Mai's moeder wist het en hij nu ook.

De vrouw bleef naar hem schreeuwen dat hij meteen weg moest gaan. Murdock slikte en keek nog één keer naar de kleine Mai die in haar moeders armen lag. Toen draaide hij zich om en liep weer naar buiten.

In de deuropening voelde hij opeens iets langs zijn oor suizen. In de modder voor hem lag het poppetje dat hij eens aan Mai gegeven had. Haar moeder wilde het niet meer in huis hebben. Murdock pakte het op en liep langzaam naar de basis terug.

Daar aangekomen zonderde hij zich zoveel mogelijk af en wilde alleen gelaten worden. De rest van het team begreep niet wat er aan de hand was, maar respecteerde zijn wens. Hij werd met rust gelaten. Elk jaar op deze dag dacht hij weer aan Mai. En elk jaar weer wilde hij met rust gelaten worden.

Maar waarom deden ze dat niet? Hij werd nooit meer met rust gelaten. Elk jaar weer was er wel een missie.

Vorig jaar zaten ze in Brazilië om een man te helpen met zijn land te verdedigen tegen een groep schurken. Het jaar daarvoor moesten ze een oude brandweerkazerne helpen met overleven tegen een groep pyromanen en het jaar daarvoor? Ohja, het jaar daarvoor wilde Face persé op die dag met hem naar een nieuw restaurant in de stad.

Murdock moest onwillekeurig even glimlachen toen hij terugdacht aan dat etentje. Eerst had zijn hoofd er totaal niet naar gestaan, net als vandaag. Maar Face had hem uiteindelijk toch op weten te vrolijken.

Op de een of andere manier had het team altijd een goede uitwerking op zijn humeur. Hier in de VA had hij wel eens dagen dat alles hem teveel leek, maar op de een of andere manier kwam dat nooit voor als hij met het Team was. Zelfs de keren dat hij gewond was geraakt, bijvoorbeeld toen hij een kogel voor Hannibal had opgevangen, zelfs toen kon hij zijn goede humeur niet verliezen.

Wanneer hij met het team was voelde hij zich op zijn plaats. Hij was deel van iets, deel van het team. Hij was nodig. En hij had het team nodig, hij zou niet zonder ze kunnen.

Opeens besefte hij het. Hij had ze nodig. Vandaag. Juist op een dag als deze had hij ze nodig. En ze wisten het. Elk jaar juist op deze dag zochten ze hem op of namen ze hem mee.

Elk jaar juist op deze dag was hij bij het team en elk jaar weer overleefde hij deze dag. Ook dit jaar weer zou deze dag voorbij gaan. Dit jaar zou hij weer niet met rust gelaten worden, maar dit jaar was hij er blij om. Hij wist nu dat het team elke dag zijn redding was geweest, en juist op deze dag helemaal.

Hij haalde diep adem en stond op van zijn bed. Hij pakte zijn tas, deed zijn jas aan en liep fluitend de gang op. Dit was misschien wel de beste dag van het jaar.


End file.
